User blog:Zolnir/RWBY Episode 5 Sp!... eculations
I wonder how many people fell for my title. Maybe zero. But anyway, let the sp!... eculations begin! For this post I'm going to try and speculate exactly what is going to happen in Episode 5, and laugh really hard later at how off I am. This is apparently a legitimate way to spend time, and I'm just compelled to try it. Note that the below speculated events would follow a chronological sequences: 1) Ruby's first eye contact partner would be Weiss. She would follow after the latter like glue while Weiss tries her very best to ditch Ruby. Then, Weiss would very likely bring up the fact that no one can prove that they had made 'eye contact', that it's absolutely ridiculous that she should follow such a rule and doom herself for the next 4 years, tells Ruby off harshly before going away. Ruby would not follow Weiss while feeling incredibly depressed and proceeds to find her own way solo. The Speculation's Flaw: The existence of hidden instructors spying and grading may forcefully bind Ruby and Weiss as a pair whether they like it or not. However, even if the duo are forced into a team Weiss may choose (in fact she definitely would) NOT to work with Ruby and tells her to stay out of the way or just go away entirely. 2) Ren and Nora are in one team. This really doesn't need any explanation, but let's just say that Nora's persistence would triumph even God (in this case Monty Oum LOL) Himself. 3) Unknown Armored Fat Guy and Unknown Thin Guy would pair up as a team. They're the source of disturbance for the rest of the characters, and they either 1) are completely inept and requires a tonne of saving or 2) ambushes the other characters in attempt to steal the relics after they did the hard work. 4) Phyrra and Jaun. Jaun finds himself stuck in the ground and unable to get out - most likely face first - and Phyrra would help pull him out with her super strength. He would thank her, tries to act 'confident' before feeling insecure again, and Phyrra would say later that she expects great things from him, the son of great heroes (something like that). This would put Jaun in a moment of depression but as Phyrra moves on he would follow her. 5) Yang lands, but she finds no one else around her and hence decided to continue solo until she stumbles into someone. She runs into Blake later on. EDIT: I'm adding a little bit more speculation into this. Yang meets a new girl whom we haven't been introduced to and teams up with her. They find themselves warming up to each other fantastically and was quickly growing to be good friends. However, something unexpected happened later on, and Yang became separated with the girl. At the end of the initiation the girl was never found, and Yang took on the responsibility to search for her missing friend. She was the girl Yang was looking for in the Yellow Trailer. 6) Blake hides away from the crowd and solos the initiation (duh), with or without a secret motive, but she will stumble into Yang soon by accident. 7) This is a general one, but I believe that there will (still) be little to no action sequences at all the next episode. In short it's going to be another boring 6 minutes episode. And that is it. The above speculations may not encompass just a single episode (in fact it's very likely told over 2 episodes at least) and in the case that I am completely wrong in a good way (if the producers are reading this - though even if they did they sure as hell don't have time to change the script much), then thank the fucking gods because I LOVE to be surprised in a good way. Until next time. Category:Blog posts